A solidão que eu desejo para você
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Raito e L vivem algemados 24hs por dia, o que acontece quando algumas coisas simplesmente saem do controle... de ambos.
1. Capítulo 01: Despertar

**Capítulo 1 - Despertar**

Não havia portas.  
Não havia janelas.  
Não havia uma cama confortável.  
Nem um bom livro para ler.  
Não havia uma larga banheira para um banho relaxante.  
Não havia privacidade.  
Não havia nada, exceto inúmeros olhares.

Olhos esses, que miravam Yagami Raito 24hs por dia, 07 dias por semana. Porém, não eram apenas olhares "comuns" que estavam sob ele.  
Raito sabia que _ele_ o observava. Sabia que cada pequena ação que fazia era flagrada, nada passava despercebido, nem sequer um pequeno gesto. Por trás da câmera instalada estrategicamente, os olhos astutos de L não perdiam um lance, um segundo que fosse. Raito havia se tornado muito mais que um suspeito, e vê-lo novamente por trás das câmeras o fez sentir nostálgico.  
Devagar, Ryuuzaki recostou-se na confortável poltrona, e agarrou uma rosquinha recheada de geléia de morango, enquanto observava Raito pelas câmeras que possuía naquela cela. Há dias queria ter uma oportunidade de poder ficar a sós com Raito, e aquele não poderia ser o momento mais oportuno.  
Conforme ia mordendo a rosquinha, seus pensamentos voltaram um pouco no tempo, para o dia em que seu interesse por Raito ultrapassou o bom senso da justiça.

A pedido de L, Yagami-san havia instalado escutas e câmeras escondidas em sua casa, já que seu filho, Yagami Raito havia se tornado um dos principais suspeitos de ser Kira.  
Ryuuzaki sabia que Yagami-san não iria se opor ao pedido, pois sabia que o agente acreditava veemente que seu filho era inocente. L, porém não poderia dizer o mesmo.  
Durante o tempo que as câmeras ficaram instaladas na casa dos Yagami, nenhuma atitude suspeita fora vista, muito pelo contrário, Raito havia se comportado exatamente como um jovem da sua idade (um jovem bem estudioso, diga-se de passagem). Todavia, L ainda colocava porcentagens de culpa no garoto, mesmo os demais agentes alegando que as mortes haviam continuado mesmo depois do inicio das gravações.

Raito havia passado mais um dia na pequena cela, da mesma forma que passara as últimas três semanas. Não se recordava de muita coisa, exceto que estranhamente, por livre e espontânea vontade havia pedido que o prendessem, pois ele mesmo não tinha certeza se era ou não Kira.  
Logicamente aquilo era parte de seu plano como Kira, mas por ter abdicado do Death Note, o "novo" Yagami Raito não se lembrava de nada, ficando totalmente a mercê dos olhares capciosos de L.  
A noite havia chegado rápido, e Ryuuzaki só havia percebido que ficara sozinho quando seu bolo de morangos acabou, e ele precisou ir se servir na cozinha. Watari estava no quarto ao lado, provavelmente conferindo o sistema de segurança, então caberia a ele mesmo vigiar Raito pela noite.  
Retornou a sala e jogou-se na cadeira encarando o monitor sem muita animação, fazia horas que Yagami Raito estava deitado no chão.

Ryuuzaki não esperava nada de novo naquela noite, da mesma forma como nada de novo havia acontecido nas outras noites. Entretanto, diferente dos outros dias, Raito levantou-se no chão e deitou no fino colchão em cima do banco que servia como cama, tirando completamente a atenção que Ryuuzaki tinha no pedaço de torta de maçã, o fazendo encarar os monitores com brilho nos olhos.  
Nem o próprio Ryuuzaki acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Se um dos policiais ou até mesmo Watarai aparecesse naquele instante, veria apenas um rapaz de 18 anos, visivelmente abatido pelos dias encarcerado, dormindo tranqüilamente. Mas para Ryuuzaki, aquela cena continha muito mais do que os outros poderiam enxergar.  
Com um movimento rápido, Ryuuzaki correu o dedo para um dos botões a sua frente, fazendo com que a tv minimizasse as imagens de Misa e Yagami-san, deixando apenas uma versão fullscreen da cela de Raito. O garoto havia deitado no banco e em minutos caíra em um sono profundo, provavelmente causado pela fadiga de estar sobre tamanha pressão. Seu braço direito estava virado de forma que sua mão tocava seu rosto, enquanto a mão esquerda pendia ao lado do corpo. Sua respiração era devagar, fazendo seu peito subir e descer em longos espamos.

Ryuuzaki poderia desconfiar que Raito era Kira em todos os momentos de seu dia, exceto naquele. Seus olhos fundos e negros brilhavam, e o rapaz inclinou-se na cadeira para poder enxergar melhor, sem nem ao menos piscar, apoiando levemente o polegar nos lábios, olhando com extrema curiosidade.  
Aquela espécie de fascinação pelo sono de Raito começara numa noite em que Ryuuzaki monitorava seu quarto. Não pôde evitar ficar surpreso na maneira como aquele garoto dormia. Era a primeira vez que via alguém com um sono tão tranqüilo, uma expressão totalmente entregue e inocente. Enquanto dormia, Ryuuzaki não acreditava que aquele rapaz diante de sua câmera poderia ser Kira, mesmo que algo dentro dele continuasse a martelar nessa tecla. Sem notar, o rapaz de cabelos pretos e rebeldes recostou-se na poltrona, virando um pouco o pescoço e encarando o teto, desejando que também pudesse ter uma noite de sono tão tranqüila como a que Raito parecia ter.  
_Era estranho.  
Era confuso.  
Era diferente.  
Era errado...?_

Após esse dia, Ryuuzaki procurava formas de sempre poder ficar a sós quando Raito ia dormir. Passava horas observando-o sonhar, e já sabia qual lado da cama (se é que o banco desconfortável pode ser chamado assim) o garoto preferia, e sabia se ele estava tendo um pesadelo.  
Estranhos pensamentos começaram a surgir na mente de L conforme o tempo foi passando, que ele rapidamente afastou conforme o tempo de observação aumentava.

Antes que Yagami Raito e Amane Misa fossem soltos, a mente de Ryuuzaki já havia processado um plano para que pudesse manter a vigilância constante em cima de ambos. Na realidade, Ryuuzaki só precisava de uma prova, pois seus instintos gritavam que Misa era o segundo Kira, fazendo fatalmente com que Raito fosse provavelmente o verdadeiro Kira.  
Mas não havia evidência, e o tempo de observação não poderia ser mais prolongado por trás das câmeras, e a pressão dos demais policiais para que os dois acusados (mais Yagami-san que havia por livre e espontânea vontade decidido ficar sob vigilância), fizeram com que Ryuuzaki tivesse de pensar em uma maneira de manter os suspeitos por perto. Watari sabiamente sugeriu o complexo de apartamentos que ele havia mandado construir, alegando que poderia acomodar Raito e Misa, cada um em um andar e mantê-los sob vigilância.

A idéia era prática e seria a coisa mais simples de ser feita, mas não era exatamente aquilo que Ryuuzaki queria. Ele precisava que Raito o auxiliasse nas investigações, mesmo sendo o suspeito número um.  
Quando Raito e Misa foram soltos, após a encenação de Yagami-san, Ryuuzaki já tinha tudo planejado e ajeitado, somente necessitando comunicar aos interessados como a situação seria administrada dali em diante.  
Misa ganhou um andar inteiro para ela no novo prédio, mas seria vigiada por câmeras. A vigilância de Raito ganharia uma definição completamente diferente. Unidos por um par de algemas e uma corrente com um pouco mais de um metro, ele seria o suspeito mais bem vigiado que poderia existir, literalmente grudado em seu perseguidor.  
Mas o que Ryuuzaki não sabia era que as coisas não sairiam exatamente como ele queria. Na realidade, algumas coisas sairiam de uma maneira que ele _jamais_ esperava.  
Havia se passado algumas semanas desde que L e Raito estavam algemados. Apesar da união, ambos tinham idéias e pensamentos completamente divergentes, não somente do ponto de vista policial como pessoal.  
O grande problema da convivência são as inúmeras coisas que você precisa relevar para manter o "bem comum". Mas para Raito, ficar algemado com Ryuuzaki acabou se tornando mais estranho e incômodo do que ele poderia imaginar.  
Logo no inicio, ambos levaram um bom tempo até decidirem como as coisas funcionariam, já que agora eles tinham de literalmente pensar "por dois". Ryuuzaki possuía horários bizarros, contrastando com a rotineira e metódica agenda de Raito. O estranho detetive comedor de doces não possuía uma hora certa para dormir, e suas refeições eram feitas de acordo com o barulho de seu estômago, sem contar a preferência viciante que ele tinha por coisas doces, que não eram o forte de Raito.

Nos dois últimos dias a discussão se focou na hora de dormir, mais especificamente na noite em que Raito acabou despertando, e se deparando com dois olhos negros que o fitavam como olhos de coruja. O garoto havia se assustado de tal forma que por pouco não havia caído da cama. A idéia da cama havia sido dele, não havia como dormirem em camas separadas, e o esquema cama/sofá também não funcionava, sendo que o resultado havia sido dois detetives com dores nas costas e péssimo humor pela noite mal dormida.  
Mas Raito havia se arrependido ao ver que Ryuuzaki estranhamente o encarava dormir, fazendo-o sentir extremamente incomodado. Ao ser indagado sobre isso, a resposta que recebera foi um muxoxo baixo, acompanhado de uma virada de L, que se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, dando o assunto como encerrado.

Após aquele incidente, Raito não conseguiu dormir direito nas noites que sucederam, mas pôde perceber pequenas atitudes em Ryuuzaki que começaram a chamar sua atenção. Graças às noites mal dormidas ele havia ficado inquieto, perdendo a concentração durante vários momentos, precisando recapitular o assunto que tratavam. Ryuuzaki não gostava de repetir o que já havia dito, e naquele dia em especial havia repetido pela terceira fez as informações sobre as mortes da noite anterior, sem que Raito parecesse estar dando muita atenção.

- Acho melhor darmos esse dia por encerrado. - L pegou uma taça de sorvete de cereja coberto com chantilly que ele havia buscado na cozinha assim que desceram.

- ...

Não houve resposta para seu comentário, muito pelo contrário, Raito estava sentado no sofá ao lado dele, mas parecia estar completamente longe. Sua cabeça pendia apoiada, e ele só virou-se minutos depois de Ryuuzaki ter feito o comentário.

- Concordo, preciso dormir.

Raito virou-se para levantar e levou a mão lentamente na direção do rosto do rapaz ao seu lado, passando o dedo de leve pelo canto de sua bochecha, retirando um pouco de chantilly que havia ficado ali. Ryuuzaki não teria movido um músculo se Raito não levasse o dedo em direção a boca, lambendo o creme. O moreno não soube explicar porque sentiu um arrepio correr todo seu corpo, fazendo com que sua boca enchesse de saliva, não necessariamente por causa do sorvete. Além do arrepio, sentiu quando seu pulso foi puxado, o fazendo quase derrubar a taça de sorvete.

- Raito-kun, a corrente!

Ryuuzaki puxou por reflexo a mão. Não poderia deixar que a taça com _seu_ sorvete simplesmente caísse no chão. Ao seu puxado, Raito tentou pisar com forçar ao perceber o puxão, mas era tarde demais. Seu corpo foi puxado novamente em direção ao sofá, fazendo com que o rapaz batesse as costas no móvel com força e fosse empurrado para frente em seguida. A cena seria cômica se não fosse dolorosa para Raito. Ele não tinha conseguido ver nada nítido desde que fora puxado, apenas o borrão da sala em que estavam e depois tudo ficou escuro. Devagar, tateou onde quer que sua mão estivesse, erguendo a cabeça e piscando várias vezes ao encarar uma calça jeans.  
Ryuuzaki tinha tido segundos para poder salvar seu sorvete. Ele não imaginava que a força que usara para puxar Raito havia sido tão grande, a ponto de vê-lo caindo em sua direção com força. A única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi erguer as mãos que seguravam a taça, tentando deixá-la o mais alto possível. Viu quando Raito bateu as costas no sofá e seu corpo pendeu para o seu lado, mas não imaginava que o rapaz cairia com o rosto em seu colo. As mãos que seguravam a taça tremeram lentamente para a nova sensação que Ryuuzaki sentiu. Era a segunda vez que seu corpo reagia de forma estranha naquela noite, e nas duas vezes Raito estava envolvido.

- E..eu poderia ter me machucado..

Raito havia erguido a cabeça, olhando feio para Ryuuzaki, que o olhava com os olhos arregalados. O rapaz notou as mãos trêmulas do moreno, achando que talvez o tivesse machucado quando caiu. Instintivamente levou a mão até seu ombro, mas a reação do outro o fez retirá-la no mesmo instante. Ryuuzaki ao sentir a mão de Raito, arregalou ainda mais os olhos e abaixou o ombro, como se aquela parte do corpo fosse derreter ao toque.

- Ryuuzaki, você está bem? - Raito aproximou o rosto, desistindo de tocá-lo.

Novamente não houve nenhuma resposta. Ryuuzaki parecia ter se transformado em pedra, e Raito achava que ele nem respirava. Continuou a encarar o assustado detetive, até ele mesmo arregalar um pouco os olhos ao perceber algo um tanto quanto peculiar. De onde estava podia sentir o cheiro do sorvete de cereja que Ryuuzaki acabara de comer, da mesma forma que podia ver um pouco do chantilly ainda no canto de sua boca. Em outro dia aquilo teria passado completamente despercebido, pois Ryuuzaki passava a maior parte do tempo com os lábios e os dedos sujos com doces. Mas naquela noite um pensamento cruzou a mente de Raito, e ele teria dado um meio sorriso se não estivesse tão surpreso por ter pensado tal coisa._  
Como alguém tão desleixado pode ser o melhor detetive do Mundo?Que credibilidade dariam a alguém que se lambuza sozinho com chantilly e é incapaz de perceber isso?_

- Vou dormir!

Raito ficou de pé sem encarar Ryuuzaki, somente esperando que o outro se levantasse também. Ryuuzaki por sua vez demorou alguns minutos até ser capaz de colocar o sorvete na mesa de centro, se levantando e indo atrás de Raito.  
Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra enquanto subiam as escadas, entrando no quarto e indo direto para a cama. Inicialmente Raito não planejava descer. Já era tarde da noite e ele se preparava para dormir, quando Ryuuzaki de repente teve mais uma daquelas crises de falta de glicose, perturbando Raito consideravelmente até o convencer a descer, usando a desculpa de que explicaria algo sobre as mortes do dia anterior.  
Os dois entraram debaixo das cobertas quase ao mesmo tempo, e deitaram de barriga para cima sem dizerem nada. Ryuuzaki não conseguia fazer seu cérebro processar uma frase inteira, e tinha certeza de que não conseguiria pregar os olhos naquela noite, provavelmente ficaria o tempo todo procurando uma explicação para aquelas sensações. Raito sentiu o cansaço ao encostar as costas no colchão macio, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os após alguns segundos, tendo certeza de que o sono havia chegado. Como de costume, virou-se para o lado a fim de se preparar em sua melhor posição para dormir, quando a pessoa ao seu lado fez a mesma coisa, praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos de Raito se arregalaram levemente ao encarar o rosto de Ryuuzaki, mas sua surpresa não foi maior do que a do famoso detetive. L, simplesmente havia ficado imóvel novamente, só conseguindo entreabrir os lábios, numa tentativa falha de dizer alguma coisa.  
Novamente Raito sentiu o cheiro de cereja com chantilly, mas dessa vez seus olhos se focaram nos lábios de Ryuuzaki. Eram vermelhos, não eram grossos nem finos, mas fizeram a mente de Raito pensar em várias coisas, nenhuma muito inocente. Estavam algemados fazia tempo demais, passavam 24/7 do tempo juntos. Trabalhavam juntos, dormiam juntos, e até mesmo as coisas mais simples eram feitas juntos, mesmo claro com privacidade individual. Seu cérebro dizia de que ele estava tendo aquele tipo de pensamento devido ao convívio, pois não haveria chance dele, Yagami Raito estar atraído por uma pessoa do sexo masculino. Mas seu corpo pouco parecia se importar com a lógica que sua mente tentava lhe mostrar. Naquele instante, tudo o que ele tinha em mente eram aqueles lábios vermelhos, e a vontade que tinha de tocá-los, mesmo que fosse rápido.  
Com um pouco de coragem e uma grande quantidade de hormônios, Raito precisou apenas mexer um pouco a cabeça para o lado, até que seus próprios lábios tocassem os lábios de Ryuuzaki por um instante, em algo que nem poderia ser considerado um beijo. Ao voltar à cabeça para o seu travesseiro, passou a língua nos lábios e sentiu levemente o gosto da cereja.

Se Ryuuzaki já não podia se mexer apenas com a proximidade, sua reação ao que aconteceu poderia ser explicada como um estado permanente de petrificação, mas bem _curioso_. Quando o rosto de Raito se aproximou e os lábios do rapaz tocaram os seus, uma onda correu pelo corpo de Ryuuzaki, começando nos lábios e terminando na ponta dos pés. Os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiaram, e outras partes de seu corpo reagiram, mesmo ele não gostando de pensar aquilo no momento.

Yagami Raito, o suspeito número um de ser Kira o havia beijado, ou melhor, seu primeiro beijo havia sido com a pessoa que ele tinha certeza de ser o maior serial killer da história. E sim, era também um homem.  
Porém, o estado de paralisação de Ryuuzaki parecia ter dado lugar à outra coisa. Uma curiosidade enorme começou a encher sua cabeça, o fazendo sentar-se na cama de repente, chamando a atenção de Raito que estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- R..Ryuuzaki, eu.. - Raito sentou-se em seguida, pronto para um discurso de desculpas. - Foi um lapso, a única coisa que posso alegar é perda temporária de sani...

- Raito-kun.. - Ryuuzaki virou-se para ele em seguida, calando-o. - Eu nunca achei que o Raito-kun fosse esse _tipo_ de pessoa.

- Do que você está falando? - Raito recuou, esquecendo-se por completo do pedido de desculpas ao notar o sarcasmo daquelas palavras. - Eu já disse, foi um lapso.

Ryuuzaki levou o polegar aos lábios como sempre fazia, olhando melhor para Raito, deixando o rapaz ainda mais desconcertado.

- O que o Raito-kun chama de lapso eu chamo de primeiro beijo. - disse sem nenhum pudor.

Aquelas palavras pegaram Raito completamente desprevenido. Não somente por achar que levaria no mínimo um chute (Ryuuzaki já o havia chutado por menos, dias atrás), mas por ter ouvido tal confissão vindo do próprio L.  
Que Ryuuzaki não tinha muita habilidade socialmente falando ele já sabia, mas era totalmente desconhecido que ele não houvesse tido nenhum tipo de relacionamento, e que seu primeiro beijo havia sido roubado pela pessoa que ele mais suspeitava no mundo, e que ainda por cima era um homem.  
Qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter recomeçado o pedido de desculpas, mas não Raito. À parte dele que ponderava havia ido embora quando ele inclinou o rosto para beijar Ryuuzaki, e após ouvir aquela confissão, uma chama pareceu crescer no mesmo lugar em que o beijo havia deixado uma brasa.

- Eu posso nunca ter feito nada, mas não sou idiota, Raito-kun! - Ryuuzaki interrompeu os pensamentos de Raito, lançando-o um olhar de reprovação já sabendo o que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos tinha em mente. - Eu sei que fez isso por impulso, não o culpo, estamos algemados há muito tempo, somos seres humanos apesar de tudo.

- Ryuuzaki... - Raito não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao ouvi exatamente o que estava pensando ser dito pela boca do detetive.

- Não sei como dizer isso de outra forma, mas não foi ruim, na verdade foi bastante interessante, talvez seja essa a razão de Raito-kun ser tão popular entre as garotas.

Raito corou, mas continuou a encarar Ryuuzaki da mesma forma que ele o encarava.

- Você está imaginando, não foi necessariamente um beijo.

- Não foi? - Ryuuzaki arregalou mais os olhos e inclinou o rosto na direção de Raito, que se manteve firme.

- Você está me testando para ver se vou beijá-lo novamente, não é? - Raito ergueu um pouco a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Mas foi o Raito-kun quem disse que não foi um beijo... - Ryuuzaki mantinha a mesma expressão no rosto.

O limite de Raito havia chegado com aquela última ironia. Seus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos lábios de Ryuuzaki, e até mesmo aquele hábito estranho de levar o dedo à boca parecia extremamente sedutor naquela noite. Sabia que Ryuuzaki estava jogando com ele, mas não perderia, não _aquele_ tipo de jogo.  
Com a mão direita, Raito tocou o rosto de Ryuuzaki, que tirou o dedo do lábio, visivelmente surpreso. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se aproximou novamente, inclinando um pouco mais o rosto para seus lábios se encaixassem com os lábios do moreno. Os olhos de Raito fitavam os olhos de Ryuuzaki, até que ele os fechou, entreabrindo os lábios, começando o beijo.  
Ryuuzaki não sabia o que fazer. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele fitava os olhos fechados de Raito, sentindo o corpo todo tremendo aquele gesto, fechando os próprios olhos em seguida.

A sensação era algo que L não saberia descrever, mesmo sendo ótimo em descrições. Com os olhos fechados ele podia sentir totalmente o que acontecia, principalmente quando seus lábios foram empurrados de leve e sua boca fora invadida pela língua de Raito. Suas mãos que estavam paradas ao lado do corpo subiram até o pescoço do rapaz, e Raito o trouxe mais para perto pelas costas.  
L não havia mentido quando dissera que era inexperiente, mas naquele momento sentia como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer. A língua de Raito vasculhava todos os cantos de sua boca, e quando encontrava com sua própria língua as duas pareciam travar uma batalha.  
As mãos de Raito subiam pelas costas de Ryuuzaki, sentindo-as por baixo da blusa fina e branca que o garoto usava. Conforme o beijo se intensificava, a necessidade de mais carícias o fez deitar na cama, ficando por cima de Ryuuzaki, mas sem parar o beijo.  
Ryuuzaki não havia percebido que tinha deitado, só notando após alguns minutos, quando precisou afastar os lábios dos de Raito para respirar. Seus olhos abriram-se devagar e encararam o par de olhos em cima dele. Suas respirações estavam descompassadas, e seus rostos tão próximos que nenhuma explicação por mais lógica que fosse, poderia evitar que aquelas bocas se encontrassem novamente, agora em um beijo ainda mais cheio de desejo do que o outro.  
Raito corria a mão pelas costas de Ryuuzaki por baixo da blusa, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço pálido do rapaz, arrancando suspiros de luxúria de lábios que até minutos atrás não sabiam o que eram aquelas sensações. A mente de Ryuuzaki estava nublada de excitação. Ele não conseguia ter um pensamento que não fosse satisfazer seu corpo naquele momento, e de preferência o quanto antes. Podia sentir os lábios quentes em seu pescoço, e da maneira como mãos ardilosas passeavam pelas curvas de suas costas, descendo pelo caminho de sua cintura até chegarem à altura de sua calça. Ali, Ryuuzaki soltou um gemido baixo que chamou a atenção de Raito, que não conseguiu não desviar o olhar para baixo, olhando a ereção de Ryuuzaki que começava a despontar por baixo da calça.  
Sua mão desceu pelos botões do jeans, até tocar o membro por cima do tecido, arrancando um gemido mais alto de Ryuuzaki, que no mesmo instante segurou a mão de Raito.

- Ryuu...

Raito olhou-o sem entender, mas Ryuuzaki fez negativo com a cabeça, incapacitado de falar qualquer coisa devido à respiração completamente sem ritmo. Os olhos de Raito o encararam e ele apenas inclinou o rosto, beijando novamente aqueles lábios, saindo de cima de Ryuuzaki, sentando-se na cama.

L permaneceu na cama, encarando as costas de Raito até que sua respiração pudesse voltar ao normal. Raito por sua vez tinha os olhos fechados e procurava em sua mente alguma coisa constrangedora que pudesse pensar, a fim de esquecer o gosto de cereja em sua boca, e a própria ereção que havia despontado ao ver o quão excitado Ryuuzaki havia ficado.

Dessa vez nenhum dos dois pareceu disposto a quebrar o silêncio, e quanto Raito deitou-se novamente na cama, Ryuuzaki já havia se coberto até o pescoço, escondendo o rosto que de normalmente pálido, agora exibia uma coloração avermelhada.  
De costas um para o outro, e mantendo uma distância maior do que costumavam deixar entre eles, Raito e Ryuuzaki permaneceram boa parte da noite acordados, até o corpo do esquecido Kira lembrar-se do cansaço devido as noites mal-dormidas. Porém, nessa noite, L não ousou se quer mover um músculo para ver o sono tranqüilo de Raito.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 02: Eloqüência

**Avisos:**

_1) Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ooba e Takeshi Obata;_  
_2) A História se passa basicamente no período em que Raito e L estão algemados;  
3) Contém yaoi e lemon._

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - Eloqüência**

As investigações haviam guiado L até os membros da Corporação Yotsuba, graças a uma atitude espontânea (entenda "idiota") de Matsuda, que ao ouvir um trecho da conversa por sorte, entregou aos detetives a dica de que precisavam: um deles era Kira.

O excesso de trabalho sobrecarregou todos os que estavam participando da investigação, fazendo com que o pouco tempo livre se tornasse inexistente. Entretanto, não há como se focar 100 no trabalho quando se está algemado, e tanto Raito quanto L sabiam bem disso.  
Havia se passado duas semanas desde o "incidente" no quarto, e nenhum dos dois havia se pronunciado a respeito. Até mesmo no dia seguinte, acordaram como de costume, e no presente momento agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nenhum dos dois demonstrava nenhuma menção a uma conversa esclarecedora, mas ambos sentiam o mesmo frio na barriga na hora de se recolherem para dormir.

_Não tenho motivos para me preocupar, eu não fiz nada de errado... nada._  
Constantemente Raito tinha a mesma linha de pensamento, principalmente quando estava em algum momento a sós com Ryuuzaki. Naquele instante, ele havia se encostado na parede fria do banheiro, enquanto sua mão balançava ao lado do corpo, conforme L mexia a própria mão no box atrás dele.

- Ryuuzaki, já faz vinte minutos que você está ai... - Raito mexeu-se inquieto, cruzando os braços.

- Raito-kun, não puxe a corrente!

- Ow desculpe.

Ryuuzaki lançou um olhar para o box, na tentativa de ver se Raito havia se virado. Aquilo havia se tornado um hábito, principalmente após o incidente. Não havia reais motivos para se preocupar, o box era de vidro fume e a parede à frente, impossibilitava que qualquer pessoa visse quem estava no banho. Mas ele estava falando de Raito, que era a pessoa mais provável de ser Kira. O que seria uma parede e um box para ele?  
_Pense direito, você está se perdendo novamente em pensamentos sem sentido._ Com um movimento rápido, L desligou o chuveiro e mirou a água que escorria pelo ralo abaixo de seus pés. _Talvez eu queira que ele me veja..._

Raito não podia ver Ryuuzaki, mas podia ouvir os barulhos que vinham do banheiro. Ouviu quando o chuveiro foi fechado, e podia ouvir claramente o barulho que o moreno fazia ao vestir-se. Aquilo o deixou incomodado, e o fez mexer na corrente mostrando que estava impaciente com a demora.

- Você demorou trinta minutos no seu banho.

Ryuuzaki apareceu ao lado de Raito com a toalha em cima da cabeça, lançando ao suposto Kira um olhar frio, não gostando nem um pouco de seu tempo de banho ter sido criticado.

- Não demorei.

- Demorou.

- Não demorei.

- Demorou.

Os olhos de Raito se estreitaram e sua mão segurou a toalha que estava em cima da cabeça de Ryuuzaki, abaixando-a para que cobrisse o rosto do detetive. Aquela era a primeira vez que conversavam há duas semanas, e estranhamente aquilo o fazia sentir-se bem de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar.

- Quieto, vamos sair daqui.

Ryuuzaki caminhou atrás de Raito, e só tirou a toalha da cabeça ao entrarem no quarto, mirando com deleite uma taça de mouse de chocolate que estava na mesinha no seu lado da cama. O moreno levou a mão à taça, mas parou antes de tocá-la olhando para o lado ao perceber que estava sendo observado.

- O que foi?

- Não é tarde para comer?Você pode ter pesadelos, sem contar os problemas causados pelo excesso de açúcar.

- Não acredito nessa teoria de pesadelos. - Ryuuzaki pegou a taça, começando a se servir - E não vou viver o bastante para ter problemas sérios com o açúcar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Raito estava em pé do outro lado da cama e olhava-o com surpresa.

- Raito-kun vai me matar quando chegar à hora, simples.

A displicência com que aquelas palavras haviam sido proferidas tirou qualquer vestígio de bem-estar que Raito pudesse estar sentindo. Ele sentiu o sangue subindo pelo seu pescoço, deixando seu rosto vermelho conforme apertava o punho com força. Não era a primeira vez que Ryuuzaki diretamente o acusava de ser Kira, mas havia sido a primeira desde o beijo naquele mesmo quarto.  
Raito não esperava nenhum tipo de sentimento por parte de L, da mesma forma que ele não havia oferecido nada.  
_Se foi um momento de curiosidade e necessidade, por que diabos eu estou me importando?_

Ryuuzaki não usou o título de L durante todos esses anos sem um bom motivo.  
O melhor detetive do mundo era uma pessoa reclusa, exatamente por saber demais como as pessoas se comportam. Quando passou a entender o comportamento humano, percebeu que não haveria razão para se aproximar de ninguém, pois o resultado era sempre o mesmo, da mesma forma que uma equação matemática era exata. Mas ali estava ele, diante da única pessoa no mundo que conseguia fazer seus pensamentos se embaralharem, e seu discernimento tornar-se mais escuro que o céu em um dia de chuva.  
Aquele comentário havia sido intencional. Cada palavra fora dita de propósito, visando um resultado que pela expressão de Raito estava se concretizando. O diálogo no banheiro, a falsa discussão por bobagem, a mão de Raito em seu cabelo. Alguém precisava colocar um ponto final antes que as coisas saíssem do controle... de novo.

- Boa noite.

Raito precisou juntar muito auto-controle para dizer aquelas duas palavras, deitando-se na cama de costas para Ryuuzaki. Sentia uma vontade enorme de socar o moreno ao seu lado, mas não faria isso, não entraria no jogo de L.  
Ryuuzaki permaneceu em pé até terminar o mouse de chocolate, achando mais seguro não ficar tão próximo de Raito, no caso de um soco furtivo atingir seu rosto. Quando se deitou, permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos, até virar-se e encarar as costas de Raito percebendo que ele dormira.  
Os cabelos castanhos pousavam delicados em cima do travesseiro, e o cobertor subia e descia guiado por sua respiração. Ryuuzaki arriscou-se ao esticar a mão em direção aos cabelos castanhos, sentindo os finos e lisos fios entre seus dedos.  
Raito abriu os olhos ao perceber que tocavam seu cabelo, mas voltou a fechá-los ao sentir os dedos se aprofundando, esquecendo a ofensa que havia ouvido e dormindo tranqüilo.

x

Ryuuzaki nunca achou que fosse uma pessoa de sono agitado. Nas poucas horas em que dormia, geralmente era sentado em sua poltrona, ou atirado em algum sofá. Mas desde que ele e Raito permaneciam algemados 24/7, ele precisou reaprender a dormir em uma cama, e a ter o tempo mínimo de sono, já que Raito tinha esse hábito.  
Geralmente era o próprio Raito que acordava primeiro, puxando não muito delicadamente a corrente para que Ryuuzaki acordasse. Naquela manhã ele não havia sentido o balançar da corrente, e seu corpo o havia despertado, mostrando que já havia dormido suficiente. Correu os olhos escuros para o despertador e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo marcar 11hs. Eles haviam passado da hora de levantar.  
Porém, havia alguma coisa diferente.  
Ryuuzaki sentia o corpo mais pesado, e conforme seus olhos se abaixaram, ele mal pode abafar um gritinho de surpresa ao ver o braço de Raito em cima de sua cintura. Seus olhos se arregalaram e focaram a janela, no mesmo instante que seu pescoço encolheu-se ao sentir uma respiração quente próxima a sua nuca. A situação estava clara, mas a mente do detetive não queria aceitar.

Raito mexeu-se na cama, e assim que tirou sua mão de sua cintura, Ryuuzaki pulou para fora da cama como um gato assustado.

- Raito-kun!! - Ele apontava para Raito enquanto sua voz soava mais alta do que de costume.

Raito demorou alguns instantes para abrir os olhos, sentando-se na cama atordoado, coçando o olho esquerdo enquanto tentava focalizar o dono da voz com o direito. Ao abrir ambos os olhos, viu a figura desperta de L, que apontava com ele com o indicador, enquanto tinha os grandes olhos negros arregalados.

- O que foi?

- O que você estava fazendo? - Ryuuzaki tremia levemente enquanto falava.

- Hã?Ryuuzaki, eu estava dormindo. - Raito olhou para ele sério, sem entender do que seria acusado daquela vez.

- Mentira! Você estava me abraçando!

Aquelas palavras foram seguidas por um longo período de silêncio, até Raito começar a rir de forma charmosa, levando uma mão à frente da boca. Ryuuzaki sentiu-se ainda pior, achando que agora além de aliciador, Raito ainda era cínico.

- Do que você está falando?É_ você_ quem me abraça durante a noite, Ryuuzaki.

A afirmação fez o detetive parar de tremer, e seus olhos pousaram na cama o fazendo engolir seco. Raito estava sentado do seu lado da cama, havendo um espaço considerável no lado de L, e pelos cálculos do detetive, ele _realmente_ não estava ocupando o seu lado da cama. Não era possível que ele estivesse falando a verdade.

- Há quanto tempo eu tenho feito isso? - Ryuuzaki levou o polegar ao lábio.

- Há algum tempo, não sei dizer exatamente.

- Hum.. sinto muito, eu não havia percebido.

- Não me importo realmente - Raito ficou de pé, se espreguiçando até onde o limite da corrente o permitia. - Eu sou sempre o primeiro a acordar, e também nunca comentei sobre isso então não tem motivos para se desculpar.

- Então você está afirmando que se aproveitava de mim? - Ryuuzaki arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

- Você não vai distorcer minhas palavras, Ryuuzaki.

Raito levantou-se e puxou Ryuuzaki para segui-lo, andando em direção ao banheiro, escondendo um sorriso largo que tinha nos lábios.  
_Eu vencerei, Ryuuzaki._

O restante do dia foi extremamente atarefado.  
Por terem acordado mais tarde, ambos precisaram se dedicar em dobro às pistas que haviam surgido. Ao anoitecer, as câmeras e as escutas instaladas na sala de reuniões da Yotsuba comprovou as suspeitas de todos de que Kira era um dos membros.  
Após a encenação de Raito ao telefone com um dos membros da reunião, o rapaz deixou-se cair na cadeira, sentindo-se cansado.

- Você fez um excelente trabalho, filho. - Yagami-san levou a mão paternalmente ao ombro de Raito. Era puro orgulho.

- Realmente, seu dom para o fingimento é assustador. - Ryuuzaki tinha os olhos no telão à frente.

Raito mirou-o de canto, mas não retrucou.  
Agradeceu inúmeras vezes os comprimentos que recebia dos policiais pela sua atuação, dando um "boa noite" rápido antes de se levantar, puxado por Ryuuzaki.

- Já disse para avisar quando for levantar.

- O que?Achei que estava satisfeito com o trabalho de hoje.

- Não estou falando do trabalho.

- Hum... achei que estivesse.

Ryuuzaki subia as escadas normalmente, mas naquele dia mal sentiu os pés tocarem o chão frio. Sentia o suor por debaixo da camiseta, e conforme se aproximavam do quarto sua respiração tornou-se mais agitada, sendo ignorada totalmente por Raito que ainda mirava o pulso vermelho pelo puxão da corrente.  
Ao entrarem, Ryuuzaki foi categórico.  
Raito tinha desabotoado os primeiros botões da camisa que usava, quando se sentiu empurrado, batendo as costas no colchão.

- Ryuu... zaki.

As palavras morreram na boca de Raito, que encarava os olhos negros em cima dele, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.  
_Aquilo_ começou no instante em que Raito pegou emprestado o nome de L para chantagear Namiwaka. Ryuuzaki sentia o corpo todo vibrar a cada ordem dada por Raito, assistindo a situação se desenrolar enquanto sua mente voltava duas semanas atrás, lembrando de tudo o que havia acontecido. Não conseguia mais parar seu corpo, havia chegado em seu limite e a prova disso eram suas atitudes. Internamente havia perdido aquele jogo.  
Ao ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios de Raito, sentiu que aquele era um sinal verde para o que queria fazer. Seus lábios grudaram nos de Raito, para um beijo ardente e descontrolado. Ryuuzaki havia chegado ao limite, mas isso não significava que simplesmente entregaria os pontos.

Raito não acreditou quando seus lábios foram invadidos pelo beijo voraz de Ryuuzaki. Suas mãos demoraram alguns segundos até se enroscarem nos cabelos selvagens do detetive, o trazendo mais para perto conforme retribuía o beijo com a mesma vontade. Virou-se para ficar por cima, procurando o peito de Ryuuzaki por debaixo da blusa, arrancando um suspiro ao tocá-lo com a mão fria.

- P... por que? - Raito falava entre os beijos, apoiando um joelho entre as pernas de Ryuuzaki.

Não houve resposta, ao invés disso, L soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir seu sexo pressionado pela perna de Raito. Todo seu corpo desejava aquilo, mas sua mente não sabia como expressar aquele desejo, e seu orgulho não permitia que perdesse o jogo.

- Eu.. eu quero você.

Raito sentiu as palavras saindo por seus lábios, antes que pudesse processá-las. Era uma daquelas típicas situações que você fala antes de pensar, e geralmente se arrepende, mas não naquele momento.  
Ouvir aquilo fez o orgulho de Ryuuzaki desaparecer, e o moreno apenas passou o braço envolta do pescoço de Raito, beijando-o novamente como resposta.  
Se era certo, lógico ou descente ele pouco se importava. Desde o primeiro beijo trocado com Raito, seu corpo havia pedido mais, e ele não havia ido até o fim por vergonha, mas as semanas seguintes foram torturantes, e a chance de descobrir o que aquilo significaria não poderia ser perdida novamente. Era uma necessidade que precisava ser saciada.

Os toques se tornavam cada vez mais quentes e ousados, e Raito se surpreendeu com os beijos desesperados de Ryuuzaki que comprovavam sua teoria sobre o detetive não ter tirado da cabeça o que tinha acontecido. Não havia como voltar atrás.  
As mãos de Raito logo tiraram a camiseta branca de Ryuuzaki, mas desistiram de desabotoar a sua própria camisa, apelando para um puxão forte nos últimos botões, fazendo-os arrebentar.  
Ryuuzaki parecia hipnotizado pela figura de Raito somente de jeans, que sentiu sua boca encher-se de água. Começou a imaginar que gosto teria cada parte daquele corpo, mas não teve muito tempo para continuar seus devaneios, já que seu pescoço havia sido atacado pelos lábios de Raito enquanto a mão do rapaz abria o zíper de sua calça.

Tudo o que Ryuuzaki podia fazer era entregar-se às novas sensações que sentia, mesmo ficando um pouco envergonhado ao ver Raito lambendo sensualmente um de seus mamilos. Era algo que ele nunca havia sentido, e jamais pensaria que um dia faria sexo com um suspeito, principalmente um suspeito de ser o maior assassino da história. A maneira como os lábios de Raito desciam por seu peito, contornando cada curva de seu tórax, parando no limite da calça jeans o deixava incapacitado de um pensamento lógico. Quando olhou para baixo, viu quando Raito tirou rapidamente sua calça, voltando a beijar o interior de sua coxa, arrancando um gemido baixo de Ryuuzaki.  
Raito provava cada pedacinho de Ryuuzaki, mas demorava propositalmente. Queria ver o detetive pedir, implorar para que ele o fizesse, e pelos sons que L emitia não demoraria.  
Os olhos de Raito pousaram no sexo de Ryuuzaki e por um instante ele ergueu os olhos, esperando permissão para continuar. Ryuuzaki apenas moveu a cabeça para trás, e Raito mesmo não achando que aquilo era um pedido, não agüentou mais esperar.

Quando seus lábios tocaram o membro de Ryuuzaki, o moreno soltou um gemido que não pensou que fosse capaz de ser emitido por sua boca. Suas mãos apertaram o lençol com força e ele inclinou o corpo, fazendo com que a boca de Raito abocanhasse todo a extensão do seu membro.  
A felação havia começado devagar, mas Raito não conseguiu manter a mesma velocidade ao ouvir as reações honestas de L, sentindo apenas a boca ser preenchida por um líquido quente, que o fez passar o dedo pelo canto do lábio para não perder uma gota se quer.  
Ali estava ele, o maior detetive do mundo totalmente entregue a qualquer capricho luxuoso que Raito pudesse ter. Devagar, inclinou-se novamente para cima de L, enquanto sua mão descia pelo corpo do moreno até achar sua entrada. A reação de Ruuzaki foi imediata, e Raito apenas sussurrou que não o machucaria, fazendo o moreno acalmar-se, tocando-lhe os lábios com um beijo.  
Raito movimentava os dedos devagar, esperando que o corpo de Ryuuzaki se acostumasse com a invasão. Quando achou que já era suficiente, afastou um pouco as pernas do rapaz embaixo de seu corpo, retirando a própria calça, olhando-o conforme se preparada.

Os olhos de Ryuuzaki estavam semi-cerrados, e ele tremia antes mesmo que Raito pudesse fazer qualquer movimento. Havia um pouco de medo naqueles mesmos olhos, que despertou um sentimento quase terno no peito de Raito.

- Talvez seja desconfortável...

Raito olhou de relance, tentando manter a concentração enquanto penetrava-o devagar. Ryuuzaki mostrou certa resistência, mas sua força deu lugar a um gemido rouco ao sentir-se preenchido por completo. Raito gemeu alto, retirando-se para em seguida voltar a penetrá-lo. Era incrível, fazer aquilo com Ryuuzaki, era completamente diferente. A maneira como o detetive reagia as suas estocadas, as expressões de prazer em seu rosto... tudo deixava Raito cada vez mais excitado, até seu ritmo aumentar à estocadas mais rápidas, enquanto habilmente manejava o sexo de Ryuuzaki em uma de suas mãos.  
Ryuuzaki levou as mãos à boca, tapando-a. Seus gemidos eram muito altos, ele mal conseguia manter a razão naquele momento e conforme sentia que o clímax se aproximava, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria se segurar por mais tempo. Sentiu quando seu orgasmo chegou, acompanhado por uma última estocada de Raito, que preencheu o detetive com todo seu prazer.  
Ambos se entreolharam, e foi de Ryuuzaki a iniciativa para o beijo, mas dessa vez mais devagar e demorado. Os lábios só se afastaram quando Raito deitou-se exausto na cama, mirando L sem saber direito o que deveria ser dito.  
Ryuuzaki não conseguia mover direito o corpo, achando que nunca havia ficado tão cansado na vida, tendo forças apenas para virar-se e afundar o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Raito, pronto para dormir.  
Raito passou os braços envolta do corpo de Ryuuzaki, arrumando uma posição confortável.

Naquele momento nenhum dos dois disse nada.  
Não que não houvesse muito a ser dito, mas não existia em nenhuma língua uma palavra ou frase que pudesse definir o que _realmente_ acontecera.  
Permaneceram juntos, um achando que o outro dormia, sem saberem que o mesmo pensamento cruzava ambas as mentes de forma perigosa.  
_É apenas um jogo?!_

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 03: Adeus I

**Capítulo 3 - Adeus (parte I)**

_Eu não consigo respi...ar, não consigo mover minha perna direita. Por que ele está demorando tanto? Ele deve estar cansado... só pode ser isso. É a terceira vez hoje... minha perna de novo. Gostaria que ele fosse mais rápido... bem mais rápido._  
L desapoiou a testa do azulejo azul claro e soltou um gemido baixo. Em seguida inclinou um pouco mais o quadril para trás, virando um pouco também seu rosto. Sentiu o hálito quente de Raito perto de sua boca, e pôde ouvir os gemidos reprimidos que o rapaz mantinha atrás dos dentes perfeitos. Seus olhares se cruzaram de relance, e Ryuuzaki percebeu uma brecha:

- Ma... mais rápido, Raito-kun!  
- Eu achei que não estivesse com pressa...

Raito lambeu a orelha direita de Ryuuzaki, arrancando um gemido do moreno, enquanto segurava firme sua cintura. A água do chuveiro caia sobre suas costas, e os dois estavam no banho a mais de quarenta minutos. Claro que ninguém subiria para procurá-los, mas aquela era realmente a terceira vez que escapavam do trabalho, mesmo Ryuuzaki dando o dia por terminado, para se perderem em carícias ousadas.  
Desde a noite que haviam deixado seus hormônios falarem mais alto, Raito e Ryuuzaki passavam muito do tempo escondidos pelos cantos, procurando uma maneira de se tocarem. Ryuuzaki havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes à hora de dormir se tornou o momento mais interessante de seu dia, e como seu corpo ansiava por estar a sós com Raito.

Naquele dia em especial, fora o próprio Ryuuzaki quem "invadiu" o banho de Raito, que foi aconselhado pelo próprio pai a banhar-se, por estar extremamente sonolento durante todo o dia. Claro que Yagami-san não imaginava o motivo da sonolência de Raito, mas Ryuuzaki viu naquele pequeno intervalo uma chance, não agüentando esperar até a hora de dormir para se satisfazer. E lá estava ele, pedindo alivio imediato para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Yagami Raito.

Yagami-kun havia propositalmente feito Ryuuzaki esperar, aguardando somente que aqueles lábios pedissem o que somente Raito seria capaz de dar. Ao ouvir o pedido, Raito que já estava em seu limite não perdeu tempo, levantando um pouco mais a perna de Ryuuzaki, começando a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas. L tentava manter a perna esquerda firme, mas sentia que poderia vacilar a qualquer momento. Quando a mão de Raito começou a manipular seu sexo, seus gemidos ecoaram por todo o banheiro, completamente perdido no prazer que sentia. Sentiu as pernas vacilarem quando gemeu pela última vez, sendo abraçado por Raito, que parecia estar no mesmo estado que ele.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até recuperarem a respiração, voltando à idéia original. Tomaram um banho rápido e seguiram para o quarto conversando sobre o caso Kira, como se aquela cena fosse apenas rotina.

- Amanhã será um dia muito importante, Raito-kun. - Ryuuzaki enxugava os cabelos, enquanto mirava Raito tirar a toalha da cintura para colocar o pijama.  
- Eu sei, espero que Matsuda saiba o que está fazendo, é bem arriscado.  
- Sim. Mas é inevitável, se Higuchi for mesmo Kira, assim que o capturarmos saberemos a maneira como ele consegue matar.  
- Nós vamos conseguir, Ryuuzaki.

Um meio sorriso trêmulo se formou nos finos lábios de L, no mesmo instante que seu estômago deu voltas. Não se recordou se havia comido algo estranho no jantar, sem perceber que aquela sensação não estava sendo causada por sua alimentação.  
Raito como de costume virou-se de costas, e Ryuuzaki demorou a pegar no sono, culpando o dia seguinte por sua insônia. Seus olhos se fecharam, suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e ele pôde sentir quando sua consciência começava a se esvair.

O teto do quarto havia dado lugar a uma vista que ele se recordava bem. Havia vários prédios, e certamente aquela era a visão de Tokyo vista por cima. Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele sonho, mas dessa vez havia algo diferente. Anteriormente ele conseguia ver sua imagem, que na maioria das vezes não estava só, havendo outra pessoa em cima de outro prédio, não muito longe dali. O rosto da pessoa era completamente desconhecido, assim como sua identidade. Mas Ryuuzaki não precisava de registro de identidade nem uma visão clara para saber quem era: Yagami Raito.  
A completa ausência de pessoas o deixou com uma má impressão. O silêncio habitava cada canto, algo completamente sem sentido em uma cidade como Tokyo. A sensação de solidão misturada com uma inquietação assombrosamente dolorosa fez com que Ryuuzaki começasse a sentir o ar lhe faltando.

Os prédios pareciam opacos, e aos poucos ele sentiu novamente a imagem fugir-lhe da mente, conforme abria os olhos devagar. Demorou algum tempo até conseguir distinguir o branco que encarava como sendo o teto de seu quarto, mas só teve certeza disso quando um par de olhos castanhos roubaram-lhe a visão do teto.

- R..Ryuuzaki...

Raito soltou um suspiro sincero e aliviado ao ver os olhos abertos de Ryuuzaki. Esperou que o rapaz conseguisse sentar-se na cama para recomeçar a falar, achando que ele precisaria de espaço para voltar à consciência.

- R..Raito-kun.. - Ryuuzaki olhava o quarto enquanto piscava várias vezes.  
- Como se sente?Quer que chame Watari?  
- Watari?!  
- Você ficou inconsciente por quase doze horas, Ryuuzaki.  
- Inconsciente...?

Raito suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, explicando que tentara acordar Ryuuzaki, mas que o mesmo não despertava. Essas tentativas duraram cerca de duas horas, e o próprio Raito havia dado um limite de mais trinta minutos, antes de avisar o restante da equipe. Ryuuzaki ouviu o relato em silêncio, mirando as grossas cortinas que cobriam a janela ao seu lado esquerdo. Seu estômago deu voltas novamente, e um arrepio subiu-lhe na espinha. Era um aviso.

Todo o plano havia sido executado com maestria, com exceção do tiro que Yagami-san havia recebido. Higuchi havia enforcado a si mesmo com a corda que L e Raito haviam lhe oferecido.  
O sinal para que os dois gênios fossem ao local do crime havia sido dado, e durante todo o caminho até o helicóptero, Raito e L se fundiam em idéias e teorias sobre as mortes, enquanto uma excitação enorme crescia no peito de ambos. O momento da verdade havia chegado, e eles podiam contemplar o resultado de uma missão bem-sucedida quando o helicóptero pousou no meio da rodovia. Os agentes haviam algemado e vendado o suspeito, enquanto Raito lhe fazia perguntas através de uma escuta. As declarações de Higuchi pareciam sonhadoras, e beiravam totalmente a loucura e o irreal. Raito e L se entreolharam quando o suspeito falou sobre um "caderno", mas suas atenções foram desviadas por um grito de horror vindo de Yagami-san, que alegava existir um "monstro" entre eles. Mogi tocou o caderno em seguida, soltando o mesmo grito de pavor, que causou em L uma curiosidade fora do comum. Seu estômago parecia estar queimando, e o chá que ele acabara de beber fazia força para voltar pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera. A adrenalina corria por suas veias, e ao pedir para que Mogi lhe trouxesse o caderno, surpreendeu-se por suas mãos não estarem tremendo ao manusear o objeto em questão.

Tocou o caderno com as pontas dos dedos como de costume, virando o rosto em direção a cena que acontecia não muito longe de onde estavam. No meio de todos aqueles agentes, havia uma figura alta, pálida e totalmente não-humana. Seu coração parecia bater duas vezes mais rápido, seus olhos se arregalavam para ver melhor a cena, enquanto seu cérebro vasculhava na memória a lembrança do bilhete deixado por Kira sobre...

- Shinigami!? - L não piscava tamanha a excitação - Eles... realmente... existem.

De repente, tudo ficou claro.  
A troca de cadernos em Aoyama, Kira, o segundo Kira e as duas cópias. Como uma luz que é acessa em um quarto que permaneceu muito tempo escuro, as idéias e suspeitas de L haviam se juntado como peças de um enorme e complicado quebra-cabeça. Ele não percebeu que seus joelhos tremiam, e que enquanto a verdade martelava em sua mente, seu coração tentava negar aquele fato com a mesma veemência.  
_Existem ao menos duas cópias do caderno. Ainda não acabou..._

A dedução o deixou sem fôlego, mas também o chamou de volta a realidade, fazendo-o perceber que o caderno não estava mais em suas mãos. Virou o rosto devagar para o lado, surpreendendo-se por um grito inusitado de Raito, que segurava o caderno em mãos e mirava a cena com um assombro maior do que o do próprio pai e Mogi. O acesso de pânico durou alguns segundos, e sem mais nem menos, Yagami-kun abaixou os olhos, entrando em um profundo silêncio.

- Ah... t-tudo bem? - L inclinou-se um pouco para conseguir ver o rosto de Raito, mas era uma tentativa vã, já que a franja cobria os belos olhos do rapaz. - Qualquer um se aterrorizaria vendo aquele monstro.  
- Ryuuzaki... - A voz de Raito era calma e distinta.  
- Sim.  
- Agora precisamos verificar se os nomes escritos aqui batem com os das vítimas. - Raito falava enquanto digitava, uma reação completamente diferente da que tivera segundos atrás.  
- Sim... estou de acordo.

E então, tudo se transformou.  
Higuchi caiu morto minutos depois, enquanto estava sendo escoltado pelos agentes. A única testemunha (humana) do caso não poderia ser mais utilizada, e a frustração não poderia ser maior para L. O Shinigami havia sido levado junto com os demais agentes para o Hotel, e assim que se sentou em sua cadeira, Ryuuzaki correu os olhos para o monitor onde Misa lia tranquilamente uma revista qualquer sobre moda.  
Aos poucos os agentes foram tocando no caderno para poderem ver o Shinigami. As estranhas regras foram lidas e confirmadas por Remu, inclusive a regra forjada por Raito. Ryuuzaki ouvia a tudo com a mente agitada, esperando o momento em que a ousada afirmação fosse feita. Ela saiu dos lábios de Aizawa como uma música ruim saindo de um rádio.

- Ryuuzaki. - Aizawa se aproximou com passos altos. - Supondo que Raito e Amane estejam livres de suspeitas, já não é mais necessário vigiá-los.

Os olhos de L estavam na pilha de potinhos que ele fazia em sua mesa, mas sua mente parecia um filme em flashback, cujas imagens voltavam desde os primórdios da investigação, até o atual momento. Suas desconfianças não eram somente pequenas marcas escritas na areia de sua mente. Agora elas estavam começando a serem gravadas em pedra.

- Podemos tirar as algemas e continuar a trabalhar? - Raitou ficou de pé enquanto falava.  
- Sim.

Ryuuzaki engoliu seco e demorou alguns minutos para ficar de pé. Devagar, pegou uma pequena chave que estava no bolso de trás de seu jeans, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo. A facilidade com que as algemas foram soltas não chegava perto da facilidade como havia sido ficar preso a elas. Em momento algum L ergueu seus olhos para Raito, nem quando o garoto passou a mão no punho que ficara preso por tanto tempo. Os agentes pareciam estar em êxtase, principalmente Matsuda que parecia estar feliz por Misa estar finalmente livre.  
De seu monitor, L apenas observava a cena de despedida de Raito e Misa no saguão do Hotel, mirando o pulso vermelho pela marca da algema. Seu estômago voltou a girar e ele levantou-se, subindo para o que seria _seu_ quarto novamente, já que Raito pediria assim que voltasse do saguão, um quarto só para ele.

Não foram precisos muitos dias para que as coisas voltassem ao chamado "normal". As investigações em cima do caderno e do Shinigami Remu continuaram, ainda mais afinco quando as mortes recomeçaram. Ryuuzaki era a cabeça da investigação como sempre, mas dessa vez, muitas das suas conclusões ele reservava para si mesmo. Tudo parecia ter ganhado uma perspectiva maior, mais sombria e principalmente, mais solitária. Suas noites eram passadas entre deduções e doces, enquanto ele sentava no fofo tapete cor creme. O quarto parecia maior, mas nada parecia tão grande quanto sua cama. Depois do dia em que voltara da perseguição a Higuchi, Raito havia solicitado um quarto para si, instalando-se do outro lado do Hotel. Ryuuzaki não voltou a deitar em sua cama depois daquele dia.

Constantemente sentia dores nas costas por dormir na poltrona do quarto, mas nada parecia lhe dar mais asco do que encarar sua cama. Seu contato com Raito era estritamente profissional, como se nada do que houvesse acontecido, de fato, tivesse realmente acontecido. As conversas eram travadas na frente dos demais agentes, as suspeitas e deduções eram compartilhadas, mas fora do ambiente, os dois não se falavam ou se olhavam. Em alguns momentos se encontravam por acaso por um ou outro corredor, mas o silêncio e a indiferença reinavam para ambos. Era como se um abismo houvesse se formado, era como se fosse _outra pessoa_...

Após um longo dia de discussões, Ryuuzaki retirou-se mais tarde do que de costume da sala de investigações. Queria ter certeza de que não encontraria ninguém pelos corredores, tamanha sua frustração após várias conversas infrutíferas. O assunto havia sido suas desconfianças em cima de Misa novamente, que foram recebidas como ofensas por Raito, que tomou o lado da garota como um cão defendendo um pedaço de carne. Aquela atitude elevou ainda mais as suspeitas de L, mas não fora só isso. Ele sentia a garganta apertada todas as vezes que ouvia dos lábios de Raito as palavras de defesa. Nunca havia sentindo aquilo, era cortante, como uma lâmina que começava em sua boca e ia descendo, cortando tudo o que havia por dentro. Ele não sabia como trazer aqueles sentimentos para fora, preferindo guardá-los junto com os demais em sua concha de indiferença.

Passou pela cozinha, mas até mesmo o que havia na geladeira não chamou sua atenção. O que era aquilo que o fazia até mesmo perder sua usual gula?Não importava o que quer que fosse chegaria ao fim um dia. Um arrepio fez os cabelos da nuca de Ryuuzaki ficarem de pé. Ultimamente esse tipo de pensamento martelava vivamente em sua mente, assim como os estranhos pesadelos que vinham visitá-lo durante suas poucas horas de sono na poltrona.

Para sua satisfação pessoal, não havia uma viva alma nos corredores.  
Abriu a porta do quarto sem recear fazer barulho, mas não pôde lembrar-se da porta se fechando. Seus olhos negros estavam cravados na figura sentada na poltrona á sua frente, com as pernas delicadamente cruzadas, que se estenderam quando ele entrara. Passos se aproximavam, abafados pelo grosso tapete, enquanto um par de mãos pálidas de repente tocaram seu rosto, anunciando um beijo quente e feroz, que invadiu a pequena boca do moreno. Ryuuzaki cedeu.

Seus braços agarraram a camisa perfeitamente passada e abotoada de Raito, enquanto suas línguas travavam uma batalha onde não haveria um vencedor. As mãos de Raito seguravam a nuca de L, vasculhando cada canto de sua boca, arrancando um suspiro longo pedindo por ar. Ryuuzaki entreabriu um pouco os olhos, encarando pela primeira vez os olhos de Raito após tantos dias. O que ele viu fez com que seu corpo tremesse, e não somente pela excitação que aquele beijo havia lhe proporcionado. Havia desejo nos olhos de Raito, mas também havia outra coisa, algo que L não conseguiu descobrir, mas que fez sua mente lhe dizer para recuar. Seus pés tentaram dar um passo para trás, mas a outra mão de Raito estava em sua cintura, impossibilitando que o moreno fosse à parte alguma.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Raito voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez de maneira mais contida. Aquele beijo era o que Ryuuzaki precisava para silenciar a voz negativa em sua mente, entregando-se novamente aqueles lábios, sem perceber que era guiado em direção a cama, notando apenas quando sua cabeça encostou o fofo travesseiro. A aversão pela cama parecia algo inexistente, pois tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era na figura de Raito, ajoelhado na cama, desabotoando sua camisa com uma sensualidade que ele não saberia expressar em nenhuma das inúmeras línguas que conhecia.

Ryuuzaki tirou a própria camiseta, atirando-a para o canto sem nem ao menos olhar para onde ela havia caído. Raito inclinou-se sobre ele, tocando-lhes os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, antes de tocá-los com sua própria língua. L subiu a mão pelo peito nu de Raito, virando-o para que fosse ele a ficar ajoelhado. Devagar, correu os lábios para o peito de Raito, arrancando um gemido ao morder levemente um dos mamilos. Aquela situação era nova para L. Raito sempre fora entre eles quem tomava as iniciativas. Seus lábios nunca tocaram o corpo de Raito, mas naquela noite, sua mente estava completamente dominada, e o gosto da pele de Yagami-kun o havia deixado tão excitado como se fosse ele quem estivesse recebendo a caricia.

Com pressa, Ryuuzaki abriu os botões da calça de Raito, tirando-a e voltando a beijar o abdômen do garoto de cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos estavam um pouco mais embaixo, e assim que seus lábios chegaram ao membro de Raito, um gemido inundou o quarto, enquanto os cabelos de Ryuuzaki eram segurados com força, forçando que L continuasse o que fazia.

A concentração de Raito era maior do que Ryuuzaki, e demorou alguns minutos para que L erguesse a cabeça, passando a língua nos lábios para que não sobrasse nada do que ele havia acabado de receber. Raito tinha a respiração descompassada, e inclinou-se para frente, arrancando um beijo tão profundo quanto o que havia dado quando L entrou no quarto, se desvencilhando do jeans do parceiro. Ryuuzaki tentava ajudar, deitando-se da cama para facilitar, sentindo quando Raito o havia virado de barriga para baixo na cama, inclinando-se sobre ele, enquanto beijava sua nuca e pescoço. Um gemido ecoou dos lábios do moreno, fazendo com que ele arqueasse os quadris, quando Raito tocou seu sexo.

Ryuuzaki virou um pouco o rosto que estava afundado no travesseiro para abafar seus gemidos, quando viu Raito lamber dois de seus dedos. Novamente aqueles olhos o fitaram, e mais uma vez a voz em sua cabeça o dizia para ir embora. Mas como?Não havia maneira de sair daquela situação, e ele teve ainda mais convicção ao sentir-se preenchido pelos dedos de Raito, soltando um gemido mais alto. Todos os poros de seu corpo ansiavam por aquilo, como se estivessem esperando novamente por aquelas reações. A voz de Ryuuzaki estava rouca pelos gemidos, que só aumentaram quando Raito substituiu seus dedos por seu próprio sexo, penetrando L de uma vez.

Ryuuzaki precisou afundar o rosto no travesseiro, pois teria gritado. Sentiu a dor fazer com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, e seus lábios formaram palavras que ele não conseguia pronunciar, mesmo que estivesse gritando mentalmente.  
Raito penetrava cada vez mais fundo, segurando L pela cintura, enquanto aumentava o ritmo de suas estocadas. Os gemidos enchiam o quarto, como se fosse um dueto. Entretanto, a voz de Ryuuzaki era uma mistura entre dor e prazer, que após alguns minutos conseguiu formar uma palavra real, que saiu junto com mais lágrimas.

- P...pare...

Seu pedido havia formado um sorriso no rosto de Raito, que apertou a cintura de Ryuuzaki, penetrando-o ainda mais forte. Um grito de dor ecoou por dentro de L, que virou o rosto para poder pedir novamente para que Raito parasse. As lágrimas aumentaram ao encarar aquele rosto, aquele sorriso, e principalmente aquele olhar. Devagar, Ryuuzaki voltou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro, chorando baixo. Aquele não era Raito. Não era a pessoa que havia sido seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro toque, seu primeiro tudo. Aquele que o tocava naquele momento era... _Kira_.  
Com um gemido mais alto, Raito preencheu Ryuuzaki ao atingir seu orgasmo, fazendo com que o moreno também chegasse ao clímax.

Permaneceram em silêncio por cerca de um minuto.  
Ryuuzaki manteve-se na mesma posição, como se tivesse sido congelado. Não acreditava que seu corpo o houvesse traído sentindo prazer ao ser tratado tão mal. Seus olhos ainda estavam molhados pelas lágrimas, e seus dentes estavam cerrados para evitar que sua boca ousasse traí-lo também. Sentiu quando Raito deslizou para o seu lado, e não acreditou como ele fizera com que seu corpo descongelasse, ao virá-lo e trazê-lo para seu peito, abraçando-o forte. Era quente. A pele de Raito estava quente e úmida, assim como as mãos que o abraçavam. Ryuuzaki fechou os olhos e afundou o rosto no peito de Raito, sentindo os olhos voltarem a ficar molhados.

- Desculpe... - a voz que vinha do alto da cabeça de Ryuuzaki era baixa, praticamente um sussurro. – Eu me excedi, desculpe por machucá-lo.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

O pedido de desculpas veio acompanhado de um abraço mais apertado, que derreteu qualquer vestígio de raiva que houvesse em Ryuuzaki. O moreno ergueu a cabeça, procurando os lábios de seu amante, beijando-os profundamente ao encontrá-los.  
O beijo foi a última coisa que ambos trocaram naquela noite, adormecendo juntos. Ryuuzaki não abriu os olhos enquanto beijava Raito, e assim que acordou, teve certeza de algo que era apenas uma teoria... uma teoria dolorosa. Encarou a enorme cama vazia e levantou-se com dificuldade, abrindo as grossas cortinas, encarando a janela embaçada pela chuva forte.  
Respirou fundo e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

Continua...


End file.
